


batman goes trick and treeting

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Series: batmans crazy adventurs [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Gen, Halloween, Revenge, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: it is halowhen and batman wants some candy but some ppl want 2 make him sufer LETS FIND OUT





	batman goes trick and treeting

batman goes trick and treeting

the scarecrow was an evil dude who liked to play pranks on dudes going trick or treeting so on haloween he prepers 4 the awsomest prank of all KILLING PPL

batman and his sun who was not his sun becuse he dident give birth 2 him but still had as kid was going trick or treeting "dam alferd u got a lot of cash" say batman "yea man ikr" sayed alfred in happy feelibg so they went trick or treting

they were waking down the streets and then they saw a house that said I DONT GIVE U CANDYS I GIVE U NINTENDO SWITCH GAMES "shit man" said batman "i dont have enogh money 4 nintendo switcher games so go their its ur lucky day" so alfred went there and said "TRICK R TREEEET" but thrn the guy open it and said "HMM I LIKE TRICK MORE" and sHOT ALFRED "WTF NOOOO" say batman wayng and he runed to kiss alfred beter but he wasent better he was died "NOOOOOOOOOO" ssy batman and then he thoght "o wait i can take his candy lol" and he took hos candy bascket

scarecrows lare

scarecrow un his hoise gigling "HAWHAWHAW THAT KID LOOKS FUCKING KILLED" and he was laghint so much but the some1 broke in his WINDOE "WHO IS U" say scarecrow "im naper joker naper and i saw ur prank" "so i have an awsme ide fir haloween WE PRANK BATMAN" "O SHIT SON" say scarecroe "THATS A TOTES AWSOME IDEA!" AND THEY HI FIVERD "so man wat will prank be" "simple" say joker "we take a pucture of batman doing EMBERREING THINGS and put it on my INSTEGRAM THEN HIS GF WILL LAGH AT HIM" "OMG" say scarecrow "LETS DO IT"

batman rrick or treets

batman was at alferds funerel then he said "alf i will avenge u bro i will get me yummy candys" so he took of alfreds cloths and put them in his body and then give alfred a kiss then said sleep my sweet prinse and shedded a teers then he went trick o teerting

trick or treet

batman was in his alfred costume going shopping i mean trick or treeting then he went to harvey dets house "hi harvey" say batman "yo tohmas" say harvey denter "here have candy on my tab" and he poored candy into his haloweeny basket "thx mam" say batman but then he saw scarecrows house "OOH THIS LOOK COOL"

"TRICK OR TREET" ssy batman then joker shoved scarecrow over "TRICK" and he took picture of batman "LOL UR A BIG STRON MAN AND IM GOING TO PUT THIS ON INSTEGRAM AND MAKE U LOOK LIKE KID WHO DRESSES IN COSTUMES" say joker "YEA LOL GET PRANKED BRO" said scarecroe "RAWWWW" say batman "no" say joker and he slamed door on the batmab "THAT MOTHERFUCKING HE MAKE ME LOOK LIKE LITLE KID ON INTERNETT"

home

batman was at home and he turn on tv and the tv said BRAKING NEWS THIS PICTURE POSTED BY INSTEGRAM PROFILE JOKER NAPER then batman looked and said oh shit then instegram guy said "AS U CAN SEA HERE BATMAN GORS TRICK OR TREETING WICH IS 4 KIDS WICH MENS BATMAN IS A WERIDO FOR DOING IT!" AND BATMAN GOT SO PISSD HE THROWED THE BAT BOOMERENG AT THE TV "IM GONA KILL THAT PRANK STER EVEN IF ITS THE LAST TIHNG I DO" AND then robin walk up to him "sir kiling that guy just becuse he made fun of u is kindo stuped" but then batman said LOL I DONT CAR and he shoved alfred i mean ribbon and jumped into the bat truck

batman vs scarecrow joker

scarecroe joke where on the internets looking at the batman posts and said "LOL BATMAN GOT PRANKED SO HARDDD" and then batman CRASHED his bat truck into there house "WTF A FUCK" said a guy in gost costume who got runned over "LEVE NO WITNESES" said batman than he murderd a kids that where tr ick or treeting and thrn he LUNGED HIMSELF AT SCARECROE "WTF IFS JUST A PRANK BRO" say scarecroe "BRO CHILL THRIRS A CAMERA HERE" sayed the joke and he WACKED BATMANS HEAD WITH A SPOON THEN BATMAN DOES A CIRCLE KICK AND NOCKS TEHEM BOTH E OVER "OHHH OWWWW" say the poker and scarecroe sneaked up behind fatman and said BOOOO then batman used his bat boomereng to CHOP OF SCARECROWS HEAD! "O SHIT" said scarecrow after he died then joker said "OMG DUDE IT WAS JUTS A JOKE!" AND HE CHARGE AT BATMAN THEN BATMAN PUNCH JOKER THEN HE THROWED HIM ACROS THE ROOM then joker got a gun and tryed shooting it at batman and it didnt shoot then it bringed out flag that said BANG and joker said "SEE ITS JUST A JOKE LIKE MY GUN I DONT WANA KILL U BATNAN" TO BAD SHOUT BATMAN THEN HE POKED THE GUN IN JOKERS MOUTH THEN WACKD HIS HED SO HARD then jojer said "NOOOO IM SRY PLS DONT KILL ME I JUST WANTED 2 MAKE U ALL LAGH" and bsatman said "I DONT CAR" and he jumped on his bat truck then drived it after the joke and joker waas trying 2 run from it and said "PLS NO NOOOO" and then batman RUNNED OVER HIM and then a girl walk to batman and say "TRICK OR TREET" then batman gave her jokers head "AHH" say girl who then runed away and batman throwed his bat boomerang at her to kill her

batman kills news man

the news man who made fun him was saying "BRAKING NEWS BATMAN WAS CAGHT KILLING JOKER AND SCARECROE" but then he got PUBCHED "NOW ITS TIM 4 U TO PAY FOR YOU SINS" and batman SLAMED HIS HED ONTO THE WALL then SHOVED BAT BOOMERANG UP HIS EYES "OWWWW" say news man then batmsn left left him dieing on ta flore "BRAKING NEWS WE R SHUTING DOWN GOTHEM NEWS BECUSE ORE NEWS DUDE GOT MURDERED KILLED" sayed another news man

home

batman was at home after saving the day in this story then robib walk up to say "bro batman i was rong" and they kiss

the end


End file.
